Aja Kong
|names = Aja Kong Aja Shishido AmeErika Erika |height = |weight = |real_height = |real_weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Tokyo, Japan |billed = Tokyo Tachikawa |trainer = Jaguar Yokota |debut =1986 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler better known by her ring name . She is the founder of the Arsion all-women professional wrestling promotion and has won several championships in both singles and tag team divisions throughout her career, primarily while with All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling. Professional wrestling career All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling Shishido was trained by All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling (AJW) and graduated as part of their class of 1986. She made her debut that summer against Noriyo Toyoda. She immediately joined Dump Matsumoto's heel unit Gokuaku Domei ("Atrocious Alliance"), along with classmate and tag team partner Nobuko Kimura. After the stable dissolved in 1988 due to Matsumoto's retirement, Shishido and Kimura went their separate ways, but re-formed in 1990 as Jungle Jack. Now called Aja Kong and Bison Kimura, they entered a two-year feud against their former allies Bull Nakano and her heel stable Gokumon-to. During their partnership they won the WWWA World Tag Team Championship twice. They lost a hair versus hair match on January 11, 1991, resulting in both women being shaved bald. Kong herself also pursued Nakano for the WWWA World Single Championship during the early 1990s. She failed in several attempts before finally achieving her goal on November 15, 1992, ending Nakano's three-year reign. Arsion In 1997, Kong left AJW and started the independent promotion Hyper Visual Fighting Arsion (usually referred to as simply Arsion). She led the organization until February 12, 2001, when she walked out of a tag team match and announced she was quitting. Freelance in Japan On April 30, 2004 at the joshi promotion GAEA Japan's event Limit Break, Kong wrestled Amazing Kong in the latter's Japanese debut. Later in the night, the duo formed a tag team called W Kong. The duo defeated Chigusa Nagayo and Lioness Asuka for the AAAW Tag Team Championship on May 5. The team defended the championship all summer, eventually losing to Manami Toyota and Carlos Amano on September 20. They also held tag team championships in Japanese women's promotions AJW and Ladies Legend Pro-Wrestling. On June 6, 2006, wrestling as Erika and Margaret, the team defeated Wataru Sakata and Ryoji Sai for the Hustle Super Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles on October 9, 2006 to American tag team Bubba Ray and Devon in a three-way match which also included the team of Sodom and Gamora. On August 26, 2015, Kong reformed the W Kong tag team with Amazing Kong. Kong also wrestled for Mayumi Ozaki's promotion, Oz Academy where she is affiliated with the Jungle Jack 21 stable. She has also held the promotion's championship. Personal life Shishido's mother is Japanese and her father, who served in the military, is African American. Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling' **AJW Championship (1 time) **AJW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Naboko Kimura **All Pacific Championship (1 time) **WWWA World Single Championship (2 times) **WWWA World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Grizzly Iwamoto (1), Bison Kimura (2), and Amazing Kong (1) **Japan Grand Prix (1992, 1996) **Tag League the Best (1992) – with Kyoko Inoue **AJW Hall of Fame (1998) *'Arsion' **Queen of Arsion Championship (1 time) **Twin Star of Arsion Championship (1 time) – with Mariko Yoshida *'Dramatic Dream Team' **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Danshoku Dino and Makoto Oishi **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (3 times) *'GAEA Japan' **AAAW Single Championship (3 times) **AAAW Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Mayumi Ozaki (1), Devil Masami (1), and Amazing Kong (1) *'HUSTLE' **HUSTLE Super Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Margaret *'JWP Joshi Puroresu' **JWP Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sachie Abe *'Ladies Legend Pro-Wrestling' **LLPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Amazing Kong *'OZ Academy' **OZ Academy Openweight Championship (3 times) **OZ Academy Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Hiroyo Matsumoto (1), Kaoru Ito (1), Sonoko Kato (1) and Hikaru Shida (1) **Best Bout Award (2011) vs. Mayumi Ozaki on April 10 **Best Singles Match Award (2012) vs. Ran Yu-Yu on October 14 **Best Tag Team Match Award (2012) with Sonoko Kato vs. Akino and Ayumi Kurihara on August 19 **MVP Award (2010) *'Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling' **Sendai Girls World Championship (1 time) *'World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana' **World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana World Championship (1 time)https://www.cagematch.net//?id=5&nr=1990 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2006) References Category:Wrestlers Category:AJW alumini Category:JWP Joshi Puroresu alumini Category:LLPW alumini Category:FMW Roster Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Arison alumini Category:GAEA Japan alumini Category:JDStar alumini Category:Oz Academy Roster Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Roster Category:Sendai Girls Roster Category:Pro Wrestling Wave Roster Category:Ice Ribbon roster Category:Tokyo Joshi Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Villainous Alliance Category:SSU Category:Nostradamus Category:MONSTERS Category:Jungle Jack Category:Gokumon-to Category:DorA Category:Beast Friend